like fathers, like son-in-laws
by peekaboo123
Summary: "When a girl looks for her soul-mate, she looks for her father in him." First part:Uchiha Sakura wonders what is common between her chalk and cheese father and husband; when she finally sees it. Second Part: Hinata never saw her father in Naruto. She saw love in him.
1. Chapter 1

**Like fathers, like son-in-laws**

0o0  
One Uchiha Sakura couldn't have been happier. After three months, she was about to meet her parents with her husband and have dinner with them.

She was really happy, quite a nice touch to the mood swings she currently had been having due to her four month pregnancy. A baby boy was on the way; she couldn't stop smiling because she just knew he was going to be a mummy's boy; Uchiha Sasuke tends to disagree.

As soon as she reaches her old house, she sees it covered with lights and candles around the courtyard- giving beautiful mixed aromas that of strawberry, lemon, roses- and that of _home_.

And at the gate of the house is Haruno Kizashi- holding out his arms to his lil' girl who, well, wasn't little anymore.

"Dad!," Sakura exclaimes, and immediately flings herself into his awaiting arms. He gives her one of those bear hugs, and smells exactly like he did always- of pinewood and scrolls and_ love_.

Sasuke smiles softly in the background. The only man he had yet to top in his wife's life was that of her father- yet he had no intention to do so.

Sakura broke apart from the hug, while her father ruffled her hair. "How's my number one man?," she asks, completely unaware of the glare her husband had now started to give her.

Kizashi, noticing this, smirks,"Your _number one man _has been keeping very well! Come on princess; your castle awaits."

Inside the house Sakura's mother, Rei, puts dishes on the dining table, and when she sees her daughter, hugs her. Sakura smiles a million dollar smile at her while she gives a polite greeting to her husband.

Sasuke settles down on a sofa while her father sits opposite to him and starts droning about business and security matters to the top ANBU captain, who replies in kind one word answers. Sakura goes into the kitchen to help her mother, and smiles when she sees the scenario.

"As different as chalk and cheese, aren't they?," Rei says gently,"You know Sakura, they say when a girls looks for a soul-mate, she looks for her father in him. I wonder what you saw in Sasuke that is like your dad." She adds teasingly.

Sakura frowns at the dishes in her hands; what her mother said was true. Sasuke and Kizashi had absolutely nothing in common.

While her dad was a loud mouth, Sasuke preferred silence. While her dad was pretty open to his emotions, Sasuke did so only in private. While her dad changed his moods according to the situations, Sasuke remained stoic. While her dad preferred civilian posts, Sasuke was a hard-core shinobi. While her father gave her advices to follow, Sasuke advised her to follow her ways.

While her dad interfered in all her problems to show his support, Sasuke gave her time to fight her own demons.

Her father was a big time romantic. He had asked her mother out on their first date in front of everyone during a party. He had proposed her marriage on the Hokage tower, and had fireworks go at the time she said yes.

Sasuke had asked her out during a mission when they had been near a river side, awaiting the attack of an enemy. And he had proposed marriage at a hospital where she had been admitted after facing a near death experience. He had tears in his eyes and held her hand while saying so.

How not-so-romantic.

Sakura was still glaring at the plates in her hand while walking to the table. Had they nothing in common? Had she, in some way, deceived her father.

Suddenly she slipped on the carpet; her plates went flying- and as she dropped, she felt her heart thumping as her fear of losing her child increased as her face inched towards the floor.

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, two pairs of hands gently wrapped themselves around her waist at the same time and prevented the collision. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and tears poured out as she saw two pair of feet- that of her father and her husband.

Slowly, the two pair of hands hoisted her up to see Sasuke and her dad- both clearly worried.

"Sakura are you ok?""Sakura sit down." "Don't worry princess" "Its ok Sakura- breath, breathe." "REI, WATER!" Its ok Sakura, I'm her, I'm her." "Here, drink this, princess." "Slowly Sakura, slowly."

While her father affectionately rubbed her back, Sasuke gently held her glass and rubbed her streaming tears away.

And then she realized.

It was their love for her. Their care for her. Their worry for her. They affection for her. She saw her father in Sasuke's love- and now she saw Sasuke's worry in her father's eye.

She smiled. Maybe they were not so different after all.

0o0  
Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Like Fathers, Like son-in-laws.

Part 2: A Hiashi/ Naruto Comparison.

As Hinata sat on the couch that day, bored as hell, she decided to finally read those magazines whose subscriptions she had filled so many months ago and hadn't even touched the deliveries.

She cringed at the titles of a few articles in those magazines- "DOES YOUR HUSBAND LOVE YOU?" "IS HE CHEATING ON YOU?" "HOW TO HAVE A SILENT AFFAIR!" She silently cursed Hanabi for perusing her to buy these magazines for "Tips on _good_ marriage."

These rather seemed hell-bent on_ breaking_ marriages.

Sighing, she was about to throw the last magazine into trash as well when an article title caught her eye- "How alike is your husband to your father?"

The article was nonsense, like the other magazines- complaining on how fathers treated daughters like princesses and husbands like trash (Naruto treated her like a queen) and how they were this and that and what-not.

Only one line puzzled her.

It stated – "When a girl looks for her soul-mate, she looks for her father in him." 

Had she done so too?

"Uh," she said, as her mind began to take a dip in the whirlwind of thoughts and she was about to throw the magazine into the dustbin to get rid of these ridiculous thoughts-

And just then, her almighty- Hokage- husband, Naruto, entered the scene, looking as tired as hell. Yawning, he opened his mouth wide and didn't even bother to put his hand on it.

She giggled."Father would never do that," She thought.

"Oh Hinata," slumped Naruto, while throwing his sandals in one direction and his robes in another. _Another thing father won't do_,"I'm so tired. This Hokage duty has me digging paperwork all time, just sitting and staring at the paperwork castle in front of me," _Father would never complain about paperwork_," And just read ridiculous matters like how a cat has been up on a tree since the last three day, this chuunin whose not getting enough missions, this that blah blah.." And Naruto began to make face while continuing his tale of woe being a Hokage.  
_  
Making faces is something father will never do_.

_Telling me about his day is something father will never do._

Sitting next me after a tiring day is something father would never do.

Pulling me into his arms in something father would never do.

letting me comfort him is something Father wouldn't do.

"Naruto-kun," She said, as she softy massages his head on her shoulder with one hand and holds his face with another," You just work too hard. I think you should take a break."

_Suggesting break to father is like suggesting no-ramen-for-a-week to Naruto._

" I want to spend timmmeeee wiiittthhhhh yooouuuuuuu, Hina-chhhyyyyaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnn," he whined,"I really wish I could."

She giggled," You're doing it right now."

"I don't give you enough time!,"_ Father wouldn't ever acknowledge that,_" IM SUCH A BAD HUSSSBBBBAAAANNNNDDDD," he weeped.

She rolled her eyes," That's not true, Naru-kun. You're the best ever." _Believe it_.

"Hmmmm," He said, while cascading down to keep his head on her lap," I love you, Hina-chan." And then the snoring began.

She giggled, and gently kept on putting her fingers through his hair.  
_I love you too_.

X-X-X

The smell of burning food and smoke alarms woke her in the morning.

"Hina-chan, I swear I was just trying to make onigiri, but this, this thing just BLASTED off and I swear it is all its fault," he babbled, while pointing a finger to the guilty kitchenware," I was just trying to set up a breakfast and I swear they have a conspiracy against me or something…."

Hinata looked at him. _Father would never try to set breakfast for me_.

She sighed, as her head throbbed from the whirlwind of questions, the smoke and Naruto's babbling. _What IS common between them_? She thought while massaging her throbbing sides and closing her eyes. _Shouldn't have read that dumb magazine…_

Suddenly Naruto stopped talking, the smoke alarms stopped and the burnt smell was replaced by the smell of a refreshner. Her hands ere gently pulled down by other hands, and then being massaged by them.

"I'm sorry, Hina-chan, I know I cause you a lot of trouble when I'm home. Please forgive me, I'm really sorry."

She opened her eyes to look into those aqua blue ones, the ones that reminded her of the free sky. Of happiness. Of energy.

they eyes that always reminded her how strong she was, with or ithout anyone's help.

The eyes that showed love for her.

_He's not like your father. He's like the father you always wanted yours to be._

That was it.

She grabbed his collar, and pulled him into a firm but loving kiss.

I love you because you are someone I never had.

Always wanted to have.

And have now.


End file.
